Data in the form of graphics, text, video, and audio (collectively, “content”) is provided to subscribers over shared access networks. The data may be stored and retrieved as a file or it may be provided as a video stream. For example video programming and live programming are typically provided as a video stream. Cable, satellite and fiber networks are examples of shared networks that are used to deliver content.
Shared networks may be operated by multi-channel video programming distributors (MVPDs) provided to subscribers for a fee. Typically, the MVPDs obtain content from programmers. Content may be classified in tiers, as for example, basic, standard and premium. The subscriber subscribes to a service package with a tier and receives the content associated with that tier. The subscriber may be allowed to add “premium” channels to a particular tier.
The Internet is another potential delivery mechanism of data, particularly content provided as video stream. A subscriber who obtains content from a particular programmer from an MVPD may desire to obtain content of the programmer via the Internet. This access may be provided via a web server operated by a content access provider (CAP). For example, the CAP may be the content provider, a third party who has acquired rights from a content provider, or the MVPD. Access to content via the Internet represents an additional revenue opportunity to MVPD and content providers.
A subscriber who is entitled to access content over a shared network based on an existing relationship with an MVPD is not necessarily entitled to access the same or similar content from a CAP. At least one impediment to leveraging the MVPD relationship to obtain access to content provided by a CAP is the need to share subscriber information between the MVPD and the various CAPs. Subscriber information held by an MVPD is a valuable asset of the MVPD. Subscribers also consider such information as private. Thus, sharing of subscriber information held by MVPDs represents a significant deterrent to providing access to Web-based content based on a subscriber's relationship with a MVPD.